


槲寄生

by cachan



Series: 一輩子寫不完的聖誕10題 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan
Summary: 題目來自華汙噗浪活動的聖誕節10題
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 一輩子寫不完的聖誕10題 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585420
Kudos: 4





	槲寄生

1.槲寄生

「Severus，你方便過來一下嗎？我想我需要你的幫忙。」黃金男孩在起居室裡朝著書房大喊，他手上正忙乎著蜘蛛尾巷難得一見的聖誕佈置。他跟Severus抗爭了整整一個月的時間，對方才不甘不願地准許他在最小限度內裝飾起居室的部份。

「沒有什麼佈置是魔咒解決不了的，敬愛的黑魔法防禦術教授。」中年黑髮男人坐在書房的單人沙發裡懶洋洋地回道，「如果佈置魔咒超出你的能力，你可以乾脆放棄－－我是說佈置，和你的工作。」

起居室裡的人沉默了一會兒，假裝沒聽見他對於他工作職位的嘲諷。

過沒多久，Harry有點過於假甜的聲音再度從起居室響起。「 Severus，Hermione在壁爐裡想請教你上次你們討論的聖芒戈醫療魔藥原料採購辦法之類的鬼東西的新進度。你要不要過來一下呢？」

Severus眼皮都沒有撩一下， 「哦，我忘了跟你說，我昨天把起居室的壁爐通訊給關了。你大概是喝太多酒以致於出現幻覺了。」

起居室傳來幾聲咒罵。 Severus不著痕跡的勾起嘴角，繼續翻閱手中的書本。

又過了一陣子。

「 Severus，我收到Madam Pince的信，」Harry高聲強調信這個字，「她找到一本失傳已久的魔藥著作，需要你趕回霍格華茲協助修復處理！你快過來！」

「我很確定 Madam Pince現在正跟Filch先生不曉得在哪個熱帶島嶼渡假，而那個地方跟失傳已久的魔藥著作完全絕緣。」

Severus都能想像Harry在另一頭翻白眼的樣子。

果不其然，沒多久後，Harry終於完全失去耐性。

「你！過！來！就！對！了！」

「你忘了說那個magic word。」 Severus幾乎是用唱的說完這個句子。

Harry崩潰了。為此，屋子裡又安靜了好幾分鐘。黃金男孩抹抹臉，感覺自己異常疲憊，打個大魔王副本都沒有這麼難。

「拜託......」嘆氣。「請你過來一下......」再嘆氣。「好嗎？」

「想都別想。我這個角度可以清楚的看到你頭上那個綠綠的東西。」 魔藥大師愉悅的哼著氣。「在我的屋子裡頭想都別想，Harry，想都別想。」

「Damn it！」

Harry咒罵道。接著Severus側耳聽見起居室響起乒乒砰砰的撞擊聲，青年不怕踏破地板的過度用力地朝書房走過來，最後當他抬頭，就看見Harry一手拿著槲寄生，身子半倚著書房門框，滿臉怒氣的瞪著自己。

「就這麼一次！這樣你也不肯？！」

「一次都嫌多。哪怕是有這個念頭都讓我的心智年齡下降到你的程度。」中年男子既平淡又嫌惡的回應。在單人沙發裡轉個身子，換個姿態繼續讀自己的書，拒絕的意思不言而喻。

「但這是聖誕節！」

「但這很蠢。」

「哦是嗎？」Harry挑起眉頭，「如果我說，我就是要這樣做呢？」

Severus默默的翻過一頁書。

Harry深吸一口氣，以免自己失去冷靜。每次跟Severus嘔氣，一旦自己開始發怒，就代表自己離成功的道路越來越遠。Harry想起以往那些慘烈的經驗，告訴自己不能再重蹈覆轍。

「我們有兩個選擇，甜心，」他刻意使用Severus厭惡的稱謂好使他不舒服。「要嘛你現在過來，或者，」他一歪頭，雙手交叉在胸前。「或者，我們會在聖誕節早上去拜訪Malfoy家的時候不知道從哪裡拿出槲寄生，然後在你的好朋友面前接吻。」

Severus默默的又翻過一頁書。不痛不癢。「老實說，我相當拭目以待。」他說。「我一直很想知道他們還有什麼方式可以讓你不好過。」

這倒是真的。在Malfoy父子面前跟Severus曬恩愛只是自討苦吃，這方面Harry也有很多次經驗。

「或者！」Harry像是想扳回一成似的加重語氣。「我們也可以在聖誕節前夕在Ron家吃著聖誕大餐時，拿出我不知道藏在哪裡的槲寄生然後當著一整個Weasley家族的面接吻！」

魔藥大師翻書的手停頓了一下。

「你知道的，或許我都不需要帶槲寄生！Ron他們家到處都會裝飾這東西，這表示我可以在房子裡的很多地方都親吻你。而所——有——的Weasley都會看到；一家子紅頭髮的Weasley，你懂的：Author、Molly、Bill、Charlie和其他十隻手指都數不完的人。而Molly，」Harry強調，「我很確定Molly會特別開心，你知道她一直都很想看見你過得幸福美滿。她一定會感動的流淚，並且在明年的聖誕節織一件毛衣給你，上面會有一個大大的S，你會穿著那件毛衣跟我們一起大合照。」

「不，你不會那麼做。」Severus抬起頭，瞇緊怨毒的眼睛，警告意味濃厚地搖搖頭。「你不能。」

「喔，我會的。」Harry特別用力的點頭。「我不但會這麼做，我還會特別熱情的吻你。而你不能拒絕的你知道，這就是為什麼大家在槲寄生下接吻。我會用舌頭舔遍你口腔的每一個角落，情不自禁發出嘖嘖嘖嘖的水聲告訴在場的所有人我們是多麼的熱情，直到你雙腿不由自主的發軟。我真的不敢保證我會不會不小心做出什麼舉動出來。我想我可能會控制不住自己，不停的摩蹭你，你也會摩蹭我，就像我們在床上那樣......」Harry緊急打住，因為他的愛人已經面色猙獰的啪地把書闔上，Harry並不想在得到一個吻之前先得到一瓶毒藥。

「你贏了！詛咒見血的Potter！」Severus用力的站起身，怒氣沖沖的踩著步伐走到Harry面前。「為什麼你不去地獄裡陪你爸？！」

Harry眼明手快的舉起手中等待以久的槲寄生枝條，橫過兩人的正上方，笑瞇瞇的傾身在男人不斷湧現詛咒詞彙的嘴上，覆上自己的吻。

「如果我在地獄你就體驗不到愚民的聖誕節啦。」

【END】


End file.
